


Life's But A Gamble

by MajorWeak



Category: SWAT - Fandom, brian gamble - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Hardcore, Hardcore Sex, Hickies, Love Bites, Lust, NSFW, Need, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWeak/pseuds/MajorWeak





	1. Chapter 1

You'd been a cop for years, worked for swat to be exact, years of hard work and dedication... And for what? To be kicked off the force by your asshole boss who's had it in for you since day one, but to hell with that... you were going to take them down and make their job a living fucking nightmare.

So it's Friday night and you were at the local pub or bar, whatever the fuck they wanted to call it these days, anyway back to business. It was the pub that all the cops went to after work to relax, that's when you saw that fucker Jim Street sitting with some chick, probably swat too. You eyed him up and down with anger glinting in the blue shades of your eyes, you and Jim had both gotten into the academy at the same time and he made it a living hell for you.

You hated that prick so much and the only reason he gave you shit was because he honest to god hated you, fuck knows why but he was a cockface. You looked over at the pool tables, two old guys playing on one table as usual and the other inhabited by some guy no taller than you, he was looking at Street with a cocky smirk, pool cue in his hand, jerking the stick like he was giving it a hand job, his tongue stuck out at him as he made pleasures faces.

You watched him walk over and could tell there was a history there, you carefully locked on to the two, a big guy standing behind the cue jerker, his arms folded across his chest, suddenly the guy stepped forward and cue jerker pushed him back and left with him. You watched as he picked up and ashtray on his way out, smashing a picture of him and Street as he left.

You glared at Jim as you walked out, his eyes catching your stare, his face now gone from laughing and having a good time to "oh fuck". You walked outside and looked for Gamble but he was gone, you pulled out a smoke and lit it up, exhaling a large puff of smoke, the hit of nicotine filling your craving for every little thing.

"Dyce!" You heard Jims voice call out as his footsteps got closer

"Jim fuckin' street" you said and turned to face him, your accent still a small touch of Irish balanced with the perfect Boston accent.

"Heard you got dismissed" he said, his face not changing from the distilled poker face he was wearing

"What's the deal with you and the cue jerker?" 

"You know how people get" he said suggestively

"Yeah, don't i fuckin' know plenty abou' that" you said as you blew smoke in his face, your tongue grazing over your canine tooth in frustration

"Still an Irish fairy" he mumbled as he walked off

"Ya just call me a fairy?" You asked

"Yeah I did" he snapped and got in your face, the muscles in your jaw now tightening

"Ya just fucked up Street" you told him

"What are you going to do Dyce?" He asked with a cocky lopsided grin

You turned your head and took a step forward as to walk away, but quickly snapped back around and got Street before you tackled him to the ground, you had him pinned under you as you landed a few hits on him. It very quickly turned around when Jim managed to get you off him and turn a small fight into a brawl, your knee connecting to his ribs and then your elbow striking the side of his face, splitting his cheek wide open.

Cue jerker had pulled you away from Jim and Jims hot thing pulled him away from you, it didn't stop you from breaking through this strangers grip only to land another hit on Jim before you were being dragged away again.

"Anytime ya want round two Jimmy!" You yelled before finally being pulled around the corner from the pub, Jim now back inside, probably getting checked over by his friend.

"I can handle myself" you told this stranger and than walked off

"Do you want to hear a story about good ol' Jim Street that'll make your blood boil?" The mans voice echoed down the street and into your ears like sweet music that stopped you in your tracks.

Without a thought of hesitation you turned back around and walked over to the man, looking into his eyes and staring him down, making sure he posed no threat to you.

"Names Gamble, Brian Gamble" he said and shook your hand, firm and proper

"JJ Dyce" you told him "You're Street's old partner"

"I am" he said and nodded, his hair brown with bits of blonde streaked through it, medium and spiky, his eyes a deep green with slithers of blue.

"What's with the history?" You asked

"Ya see Jim Street ratted me out, so that he wouldn't get put in the cage and me,well I wasn't gunna work the rest of my life away in the fucking cage so I quit" he told you 

"Motherfucka'" you mumbled and headed back towards the pub

Gamble pulled you back with a cocky grin on his face "What's your history?" 

"Me and Street were at the same academy before we got accepted, that prick put me through hell for the fun of it and today I lose my job and you're telling me he's a snitch, you do the math" you told him and spat blood on the ground

"How about we go back there and I'll buy you a drink, I'll tell you everything ya wanna know about him" Gamble offered

"You've got a deal" you said and walked back to the pub with Gamble, sitting at the bar drinking glasses of whiskey while Gamble gave you some more intel on Jim, oh yeah, tonight had only just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim sat staring at you and Gamble so you gave him the finger and finished your whiskey before standing up, only to have Gamble pull you back down into your seat and pour you another drink.

"Forget about him for now" Gamble told you as he flashed you a crooked smile

"I bet that cocksucker was the reason I lost my job" you snarled

"Like I said, forget about him for now" he told you

"Fine" you said and finished yet again another drink, you looked at your watch "I should go"

"Why? Do you have work tomorrow?" He asked

"Good point" you told him

"How about we take the party back to my place?" Gamble suggested

You eyed Gamble up and down before making a decision "ok" you said and stood up.

Gamble flashed you a smile as he draped his arm around your waist and flashed a cocky grin to Street.

"Yeah fuck you!" Street yelled out

"You already have snitch!" He called back and chuckled

You got back to Gamble's place to see empty bottles of alcohol sitting on his counter and a small pouch of cocaine on his coffee table.

"Should try some" Gamble offered

"I'll pass for now" you told him

"Come on, you're not a cop anymore and it's a one timer, besides I don't do it everyday just.... Recreationally" he told you

"Just recreationally?" You asked as you sat down with him, watching him as he tipped out the coke and split it into lines.

"Yeah" he told you and held out a rolled up fifty dollar note

You took the rolled note and snorted a line without even questioning it further, took a deep breath and then handed the note back to Gamble.

"Give it a minute or so" he told you and then snorted his line and then let out a satisfied "ahh" 

"What else do you know about Street?" You asked as Gamble handed you back the note

"Enough to ruin his life" Gamble told you as you snorted another line and then shook your head 

"So tell me" you told him as you handed him back the note

"I know he has just arrested someone and that guy is offering a hundred million to whoever busts him loose" Gamble said with a near evil smile

"I'm in" you told him

"Who invited you?"

"You did" you told him "But we're going to need more people" you told him

"Ive already got all of that sorted, don't you worry" he told you

"Good" you said and stood up, now pacing the room in anticipation "I can't wait to fuck up that cocksuckers life" you said and gritted your teeth

"That anger is better being used for something else" Gamble said in a rather suggestive tone 

"Oh really?" You asked as you turned to face him

"Yeah" he said as he stood up "I asked you back here because I not only want to work with you but because I want to fuck your brains out" he told you as he backed you against the counter

"And how's that working out so far?" 

"I'm getting there" he said as he pinned your hands against the counter and stared into your eyes, his eyes glassy and wide, filled with lust.

"Seems to be going real slow" you told him with a cocky tone

Gamble grinned and leaned in to kiss you but you turned your face away from him and he bit his lip in frustration.

"So you wanna play hard to get?" He asked

"It's gunna take a lot more than some information on Street to impress me Gamble" you spat at him

Gamble let you go and took a step back, his arms folded across his chest while he stared at you, the muscles in his jaw tensing every few seconds.

"You want info on Captain Fuller or Hondo? What do you want?" He asked angrily

"Impress me Gamble, figure something out" you instructed 

"Fine" he said and stepped into you again, he grabbed your hand and slipped it into his pants "Impressed yet?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow and smart as grin

"Definitely a nice size" you told him with a smirk

"For fuck sakes woman what do you want?" He asked now infuriated 

You walked him back to the lounge and then pushed him down against it, straddling his lap and resting your arms down by your sides.

"If ya going to fuck someone's brains out than ya have to prove ya know what ya're doin'" you told him in a firm tone

"That's what this is all about, well fuck why didn't you just speak up" he said and shook his head as he laughed

You slid your hand into his jeans and gripped his cock, stopping his laughter and making his breath catch in his throat.

"Because I like it when someone sticks to their word, this is more of a let down, a limp moment" you told him and then let him go

You got off him and then headed towards his door, just as you opened it he slammed it shut, turned you around and pushed you against it roughly, his eyes staring into yours, his dominance now standing out more as he clenched his jaw and quickly slid your jeans and underwear to the floor, his hands rough against your skin as he stripped you down, undressed himself, picked you up in his arms and then slammed himself inside you, giving your lip a rough bite.

"You mean more like this?" He asked as he thrusted into you roughly over and over again.

"That's better" you told him with a smile followed by a moan.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh fuck" Gamble moaned before he bit down hard on your shoulder

"God" you moaned

"No but I'll take you there" Gamble growled in your ear

"Don't make a promise if you can't keep it" you teased

"I'll keep it babe don't you worry" he said as he moved one if his hands up and lightly gripped your neck, his thrusts becoming faster and deeper.

"Fuck me Gamble" you moaned loud enough for his neighbours to hear

"That's right" he huffed out and then carried you over to the lounge where he bent you over and relentlessly thrusted into you causing you to dig your fingertips into one of the pillows and squirm beneath him.

"You're a bad girl" he grunted and dug his fingertips into your sides, pulling you into his thrusts.

"Fuck" you moaned breathlessly 

"You'll be screaming my name soon" he howled as he leant forward to bite your shoulder

"Make me" you moaned

"I will, don't worry" he said as he slid his hand down and rubbed your bud in rapid circles, an evil smile on his face.

"Brian" you moaned

"Now we're getting somewhere" he grunted, each of his thrusts causing loud slaps to ring through your ears.

Gamble pulled your back against his chest, wrapped one arm around your waist and kept circling your bud and the other wrapped around your chest as he thrusted up into you, his teeth sunk into his bottom lip and his eyes glowing, you reached an arm up and wrapped it around his shoulders and tugged at his hair causing Gamble to moan uncontrollably in your ear and pick up his pace again.

"Fuck Brian.. Don't stop Gamble" you moaned

"Tell me how bad you want it" he huffed in your ear

"I need you to make me come, I want you to fuck me within an inch of my life" you moaned

"You're a dirty girl Dyce" he moaned and you tugged his hair again as your chest heaved and your back arched.

"Brian Gamble" you screamed as your walls tightened around his cock.

"Fuck Dyce fuck!" Gamble screamed as his cock twitched and he came in long hot spurts inside you.

He let you go and you collapsed in a heap on the lounge while Brian wore a satisfied smile.

"Do you need a minute?" He asked

"For what?" You huffed out

"For me to fuck you within an inch of your life" he growled

"Try five or ten minutes" you told him

"Like fuck" he said

Gamble threw you over his shoulder and carried you into his room, threw you down on the bed, rolled you into your stomach, climbed atop you and guided himself inside you. You moaned and gripped the sheets before Gamble gripped your hands with his and pinned them down while he rode you like a bull, your moans and screams now louder than before and which each thrust a new sound escaped your mouth followed by a new word.

"I'm gunna make sure everyone knows you're mine" Gamble said, low and firm, his voice husky and almost predator

With the gamble leant forward and sucked at your neck, his chest pressed to your back and his hands still pinning yours to the bed as he left bite marks and hickies covering your shoulders, neck and back. Each thrust became rougher and the bed slammed into the wall, Gamble found the sweet spot behind your ear and under your chin on your neck as he sucked and teased until you came, biting down on the sheets as you moaned and screamed his name, Gamble doing the same as he moaned your name and filled you up.

Gamble climbed off you and flipped you over so you were laying on your back, he thrusted himself inside you, gripped the bed head so he could pull himself deeper into you and dug his fingertips into your waist with the other hand, sending you moaning yet again. You leant forward and swirled your tongue over his nipple, the cold steal of his piercing nice and cool against your tongue, causing Gamble to shudder and scream out your name as he came inside you yet again.

Gamble quickly started his thrusting again until you came over and over again, letting him fill you beyond full as you sucked at his nipple and set him off again, the both of you now sprawled out on your backs, attempting to catch your breaths back, losing the hopeless battle. Half an hour had passed before you both got your breaths back and Gamble smiled at you with a tired but satisfied grin.

"You definitely kept to your promise" you said and laughed

"And we broke my bed" he said and pointed to the bed head that was now pulled from its screws and split at the ends

"That's your fault" you told him "You're an animal"

"Oh please" he huffed out "You loved it"

"And so did you" you told him as he stared at the window behind him

"Shit it's morning" he said and laughed

"Worth it" you said and smiled "But I really should get going" you told him

"Ok but meet me at the pub tonight, we have business to talk about" he told you

"Will do" you said as you found your clothes and got dressed

Halfway home a police car pulled up beside you and no surprise it was Street.

"JJ Dyce" Street called out

"You're like a pest that I can't get rid of" you said

"Anyway you look suspicious" he said and then pushed you against the wall and started patting you down, only to laugh at him.

"Is this about what happened last night?" You asked

"We'll look what I just found" he said and pulled out a small pouch of cocaine that he placed in your pocket

"Now we both know that's not hers Jimbo" you heard Gamble say as he pointed his video camera at his face

"You wanna be arrested?" Jim asked

"Oh please Jimbo we both know you can't arrest me for shit and that if I was to take this video to Fuller, Hondo or even upload it online that you'd lose your job" Gamble said with a cocky grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Street just looked at Gamble with rage filled eyes, Gamble gripped your arm and walked up the street with you, a cocky smile on his face.

"Is it bad that I want to screw your brains out again?" Gamble asked and then stopped you in your tracks so he could gently bite your bottom lip

"Not at all, but I've gotta hand in my gun and badge to Fuller, so it'll have to wait" you told him

"So should I accompany you or wait outside?" He asked

"You should definitely come" you said with a cocky grin

"So be it" he said

You headed to the station, Gamble's arm draped over your shoulder as you walked into Fuller's office.

"What the hells this?" Fuller asked, easily frustrated

"I'm just handing in my gun and badge" you said

"Good to see you too Fuller" Gamble said with a cocky grin

Fuller rolled his eyes before you placed your gun and badge down on his desk.

"Have you told the guys that Street's your snitch?" You asked Fuller with a smile as you walked out of the room, Gamble now laughing as you left.

"How about we go back to your place and break your bed" Gamble suggested, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip

"You're on" you said and pulled him up the street

You barely made it to your house, you fiddled with the keys trying to unlock the door as Gamble undone your belt and sucked at your neck, causing you to moan and almost drop the keys with a chuckle escaping Gamble's mouth.

"Fuck you" you mumbled

"You will be don't worry" he said as he slid his hand into your underwear, ghosting his thumb over your clit "And if you don't hurry up then I'm going to fuck you right here" he growled

You moaned again just as the lock had clicked open and Gamble pushed you inside, closed the door with his foot and then pressed you against it, his hands bringing yours above your head as his mouth met yours in a rough kiss.

"I love the view of the city" Gamble said as he let you go and walked out onto the balcony

"Yeah" you mumbled

"I want to fuck you in front of the city" he said and then turned to you with a dirty smirk

"Oh really?" You asked and bit your lip

"Mmhmm" he said as he walked over to you and slowly stripped you down before you stripped him down and pushed him back against the chair.

You straddled him and his hands gripped your sides as his eyes focused to yours, filled with lust. As you slowly rocked against him as mouth sucked at your nipples to draw another moan out of your mouth. Gamble picked you up in his arms and bent you over the chair, guiding himself slowly inside you, smiling as he looked out at the city and then back to you as his became needier, pulling you into his thrusts, his moans becoming louder as did yours.

Before you knew it you were back in his arms and pressed against the wall, his mouth sucking endlessly at your neck as you tugged at his hair, suddenly the door flew open and Jim Street and a few of his other punks walked inside and looked at you both in shock.

"Oh hey Jimbo" Gamble said with a smirk

"We've got a warrant to search the premises" Jim said and looked at the floor

"Can you give us a minute to finish?" Gamble asked, giving Street the cockiest smile you'd ever seen

"No, you have a minute to get dressed" Street said as he walked out and closed the door

"Don't worry, we'll finish this off later" Gamble said as he put you back down and collected your clothes, handing them to you piece by piece as he licked his lips

"Pants Gamble" you said and held your hand out

"You didn't say please" he teased and you smiled

"Please?" You asked and wrapped your hand around him

"Ugh fuck, ok" he said and limply handed you your pants

"Thank you" you said and put them on

Gamble dressed quickly and then slapped your ass as you walked to the fridge to get a drink.

"Beer?" You asked as the door opened again

"Sure" he said and walked over to you, placing his hands on your hips as he gently bit down on your neck

"I wouldn't plant anything Jimmy, I have twenty or thirty hidden cameras in here" you told him as Gamble sat at the table and then you on his lap

"Wouldn't dream of it Dyce, nice place by the way" he said sarcastically 

"I bet you've never seen a house like this, I mean, considering you probably live in a shitty apartment that shares the bedroom as the lounge room" you responded

"He does, it's a hole" Gamble said and then took a swig on his beer

"Watch your mouth Gamble" Street warned

"Hey Dyce, can I swear here?" Gamble asked

"Of course" you told him

"Well fuck me, you can't arrest me for swearing now because I have permission from the home owner" Gamble said

"Street, there's nothing here" one man told him

"Everyone clear out" Jim said and headed for the door

"See ya Jimmy" you called out

"Until next time Jimbo" Gamble said and chuckled

Jim slammed the door shut and then Gamble looked down at his watch.

"You should take a shower if we want to make it out of here in time" Gamble told you

You stood up, finished off your beer, sat it on the table and then stripped off as you made your way to the hall.

"You coming?" You teased and then walked into the bathroom

"We both will be soon" he said as he followed your lead and finally got in the shower with you after stripping down.

You had a quickie in the shower and then headed off to the meeting about the hundred million dollar job.


	5. Chapter 5

The meeting went well and you all knew the plan, even if you didn't come in right until the end, you were more than happy to screw Jim Street and Captain Fuller over. You and Gamble sat at a table and ordered round after round of drinks and of course street had been at the bar and watching the both of you.

You let your hand fall under the table to rub Gamble through his jeans and he let out a hurried breath and twitch of his hips in return.

"You really going to do this here?" He asked, wide eyed and needy

"I don't see why not" you said softly as you slid your hand into his jeans only to realise he wasn't wearing any underwear at all, you smiled and ran your thumb along the tip of his cock causing his hand to grip your thigh and his breath to catch in his throat just as Jim had sat down at your table, not knowing what was going on.

"Hey Gamble" he said cockily

"Hey Jimbo" Gamble said calmly

"So is Dyce your new whore?" Jim asked

You let go of Gamble before he jumped to his feet and clenched his fists.

"You better watch your mouth Jimbo" Gamble threatened

"Are you threatening me Brian?" Street asked

"How about you leave your gun and badge behind the bar and come outside and find out" Gamble suggested

Street walked upto the bar and left his gun and badge there before walking outside, you and Gamble followed and you had a cocky smile as you watched Gamble walk over to Street, a smirk on his face.

"So where were we?" Street asked before Gamble hit him, threw him over his shoulder and then slammed him into the ground.

The two of them continued beating each other until Gamble got one final hit in before he stood back up and you pulled him away from him.

"You think you're tough Brian?" Street asked as he stood up and spat out blood "Cause you're not, you gave up and I didn't" he teased

"Partners don't rat you out Jimbo, you remember that and maybe warn your next partner" he said as he walked off with you

When you got back to Gamble's you took turns doing body shots off of each other and in general having a good time. Gamble finally pinned you beneath him on the lounge and sucked on your neck, bringing a stifled moan out of your mouth before his lips crashed to yours like a wave breaking at the shore, the both of you messily stripping each other off, barely able to keep your mouths off each other.

Gamble's hand came to rest on your hip while he used the other to guide himself inside you before it moved to grip the arm of the lounge, Gamble using it to pull himself deeper inside you, his grunts now turning to moans then pleads to god followed by a mixture of curse words until you finally came, wave after wave, bringing Gamble to scream your name uncontrollably as you did his, his whole body froze as he came inside you in long hot spurts, his mouth parted and his eyes half shut, beads of sweat falling from his forehead and his chest heaving.

The veins in his arms more prominent as they finally gave out and he collapsed on top of you, lightly kissing your collarbone as he fought to catch his breath. After the both of you caught your breath Gamble went for a shower and you fell asleep on the couch, when Gamble got out he gave you and odd look and then carried you to bed and then laid down and fell asleep himself.

When you woke in the morning you sat up quickly and your eyes darted around the room, Gamble looked at you through squinted eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Just a bad dream" you said as you got out of bed and then padded down the hall and into the kitchen to make coffee.

"What kind of bad dream?" Gamble asked as he wrapped his arms around your waist and trailed kisses up your neck

"The type you don't wanna know about" you told him

"You don't have cold feet do you?" He asked

"Fuck no" you said and shook your head

"Well you know you can talk to me" he said and then walked over to the table and sat down

"Talk about shit with you?" You asked as you walked over with two coffees, one for him and the other for you

"We're a train wreck, but who knows, we might be good for each other" he told you

"I take it ya've never been too good at expressin' things" you said and then took a sip of your coffee

"Sounded better in my head" he told you

"Ya alright Gamble" you replied

"Good to know" he said with a small smile "I feel like breakfast" he said and stood up

"Ok, I'll go get dressed" you said and headed down the hall only to have Gamble throw you onto the bed, spread your legs and bury his face between them, his tongue licking in long, slow strokes as he slid two of his fingers inside you causing you to grip his hair and tug at it, pulling him in more.

"God" you moaned out causing Gamble to chuckle against you, the vibrations causing you to moan again.

A few more long licks and thrusts of his magic fingers and you were putty in his hands, moaning out his name as you writhed beneath him, his hands moving to your stomach so he could hold you down until you finally fell back against the pillow heaving while Gamble made sure to lick every drop of you before he moved up to kiss you.

"You know breakfast is the most important meal of the day and you taste like honey" he said with a cheesy grin.


	6. Chapter 6

Once you caught your breath you pushed Gamble onto his back and gripped him with one hand, causing him to hold his breath and his mouth to part.

"Let's find out what you taste like then" you said and kissed him before you trailed kisses down his chest and all the way down to the two Vlines.

"Oh fuck" he hissed as you swirled your tongue over the tip of his cock before taking him in, one of his hands finding your hair and tugging while the other gripped the sheets.

You bobbed your head and twisted your hand up and down causing a loud moan to escape his mouth.

"Oh Dyce" Gamble moaned "I'm gunna come" he screamed your name and tugged at your hair as he came in long hot spurts, his hips twitched as you made sure to get every last drop before moving back to his mouth to kiss him so he could taste himself.

"And you taste like sugar" you whispered in his ear sending a shiver up his spine and a shudder through his body.

"I need a minute" Gamble huffed out 

"Really?" You asked

"Yeah" he said and took a deep breath "That was amazing" he told you

"It's going to get a whole lot better" you told him as you straddled him and slowly lowered yourself on him

"Fuck you're irresistible" he moaned and then flipped you over, gripping the now fixed bed head and your hip, pulling himself deeper into you with each thrust.

"And you're not?" You moaned

"We'll find out" he panted with one last thrust, deep and hard, Gamble coming as your walls tightened around him and you clawed his back, leaving long and deep scratches followed by drips of blood, enfused with a combination of moans.

You flipped Gamble over and started rocking against him, your hands planted on his chest to balance yourself.

"Oh fuck, you really are an animal" he moaned

"Is that a bad thing?" You asked and stopped rocking

"No, oh god no" he huffed out

"Didn't think so" you said and started rocking against him again

Gamble groaned and then moved to the edge of the bed where he then pulled you tight against his chest and thrusted up into you, meeting you half way.

There was a knock at the door and Gamble grunted.

"Fuck off" he called you and then bit and sucked at your neck, drawing you closer to the edge.

"Gamble" you moaned

"Come for me JJ" he moaned in return

You pushed Gamble back against the bed and lent in to suck and nip at his nipple, drawing wild moans out of his mouth as his hips bucked up, hitting you in the perfect spot, you and Gamble coming at the same time, your moans in unison as you collapsed on top of Gamble in a heap.

"We're as bad as each other" he huffed as you climbed off him and laid beside him

Gamble caught his breath and then walked over to the door where a note had been slid underneath.

"We're on" he read out loud and smiled 

"Time to go for a shower and do this" Gamble told you

You both showered and then headed separated as you headed off to your points. You were going to be the surprise that Street didn't expect if it turned wrong and if it went well then you were just a passenger holding two people hostage on a plane set to land on a bridge. From the little contact that Gamble had made with you it seemed that everything was going to plan.

The plane had landed on the bridge and there was Gamble smiling as you got out and then turned the plane around, it was bumpy and Street and his team had caught on quickly. You all got back in the plane and prepared for take off but fucking Street and his team started firing off rounds like they knew what they were doing. Gamble opened the hatch and fired back for a minute or so and then you and his other pal helped pull him back in.

The pilot tried for take off but the hatch was still open and the pilot told you to get it closed. You pulled it closed but Hondo managed to clip your wing and cause the plane to spin out, Brian got out with a hostage and you took to the plan after Frenchy made the call, you got out of the plane unseen and made your way down the side if the bridge with some rope, TJ didn't move an inch, just sat there.

Street followed Gamble down and Gamble pinned his hand to an empty cart on a train with a knife, you smiled at the sound of Jim's scream and got into position. Their fight escalated quickly and you had to intercept when Jim kicked Gamble in the face, almost sending him to his death until you grabbed his arm and pulled him toward you, letting him recover while you stood in front of Street with a smile.

"Surprise asshole" you said and hit Jim before he tackled you to the ground.

Gamble shook his head as you wrapped a leg around Street's neck and flipped him over, hitting him until you knocked him out and then some, right up until Gamble pulled you off of him and ran with you to your new getaway, a cargo train that didn't stop and took you hours out of town. It out enough distance between you and Gamble and Street and his team so that you could meet another of Gamble's old friends at an abandoned hanger in the middle of nowhere.


End file.
